


Секунды

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: До Фен’Харела, завесы и бесчисленного количества ошибок оставались столетия, а, может, много больше.Солас же целовал любовь на прощание.
Relationships: Mythal/Solas





	Секунды

**Author's Note:**

> Помни имя свое - Оленье солнце

_Я помню: оленье солнце врастало рогами в сумрак,  
и был окоем прозрачен и чист, как детский рисунок.  
Конечно, я был ребенком, но снова твержу устало:  
прекрасное — невозможно, и все же существовало._

_Эдуардо Карранса_

Солнце врастало в сумрак, и витраж заката растянулся по вечно молодому небу от горизонта до горизонта над Тарасил'ан те'лас. Солас смотрел на полотно таких же вечных гор, и воздух был холоден, прозрачен и чист. Тень штилем растворялась в воздухе, бережно прикасаясь к коже, родная и ласковая, почти, как мама. 

Молчаливо Митал подставляла ладони под солнце, и горы больше Соласа не интересовали. Он смотрел на ее длинные руки, золотящиеся под светом, и думал лишь о том, что никакой закат не сравнится с ней. 

Никогда Солас не ощущал время, обыкновенно незримое и несущественное, как на закате или восходе, когда был с ней в этой далекой от всего земного пространства обители. Обычно день длился и длился, вечный и неизменный, и то, что небо меняло свой цвет, не значило ничего, и года проносились меж взмахами ресниц, легкие и наполненные леностью. 

Лишь он один всегда торопился куда-то, такой _молодой_ и пылкий, не способный сидеть на месте слишком долго, и это всегда вызывало снисходительные усмешки у эванурисов, бесконечных и древних, как мир. 

Но только не сейчас. 

Сейчас Митал ловила солнце руками, и небо вплеталось в водопад ее светлых волос, уложенных в сложную прическу из кос. Она была величественна и степенна даже так, даже стоя на балконе маленького храма в высоких снежных горах, и с плеча ее спадала ткань платья. Она молчала и затмевала собой солнце, и была прекраснее, чем цветы розмарина. 

Они расстанутся сегодня после беспомощно мимолетной встречи, и тишина, повисшая между ними, казалась святой и всеобъемлющей, и месяцы, годы, десятилетия полетят снова, а сейчас каждая секунда колола сердце иголками.

Мгновение длилось и длилось, и в то же время солнце игриво неслось к горизонту, и небо все больше становилось похожим на витражи славного Арлатана, гниль которого Солас уже видел, но еще не знал, что с ней делать, а Митал лишь улыбалась на его слова — с печалью, но без снисхождения. Будто видела все это тоже. 

— Dareth shiral, ma vhenan, — сказал он, когда солнце пропало, и такие же вечные звезды появились на стеклянном куполе неба. Митал взглянула на него, улыбнулась — и ему показалось, что солнце встало снова. 

Она коснулась его руки, и секунды обрели такую значимость, какую не могли обрести в вечной жизни никогда. Прикосновение было легче лепестков жасмина, ее улыбка была легче, чем обещание поцелуя, и небо было столь огромным и глубоко-синим, что оставалось лишь захлебнуться. 

До Фен’Харела, завесы и бесчисленного количества ошибок оставались столетия, а, может, много больше. 

Солас же целовал любовь на прощание.


End file.
